Feeling Harper ein Mann mit einer Mission
by Evala
Summary: Huch ich kann einfach keine Summarys schreiben...also das Commonwealth existiert wieder aber es gibt erneut Probleme..viel Harper aber Charakter Death oder auch nicht! Lest es einfach *kicher*


FEELING  
  
Autor: Evala  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Harper noch irgendjemand von Andromeda gehört mir  
  
Kommentar: Nun das kommt davon wenn man so nachdenklich ist oder einfach zu viel Schmusemusik hört. Man wird sentimental.  
  
Widmung: Für einen puffreissüchtigen hyperaktiven Spassvogel *bussi*  
  
Harper stand auf dem Felsen. Sah nicht hinunter. Hörte die mächtigen Wellen, die an die Klippen schlugen. Warum war es passiert? Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück. Zurück zu glücklichen Zeiten. Zurück zum Anfang der Geschichte. Zum Anfang seines Lebens. Er wurde auf Terra geboren. Früher die Erde genannt doch der Planet hatte seinen alten Charme verloren. Besetzt von den Dragokasov und den Magog. Jeden Tag einzuschlafen mit dem Gedanken den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu erleben. Überfälle waren Alltag. Wir waren einmal Menschen. Wir waren einmal ein angesehenes Volk in den Galaxien doch diese Zeit war lange Vergangenheit. Harper wurde in eine Welt der Sklaverei, Verachtung und der Grausamkeit hineingeboren. Seine Eltern gehörten zu den Outsidern. Die Outsider wurden selten belästigt. Das lag daran das sie keiner erwischte.  
  
Sie hatten ein Gebot: Lauf so schnell du kannst und lass die nicht erwischen. Quecksilber wurden sie genannt. Da und doch nicht die harte Konsistenz von Eisen. Doch wenn man sie erwischte galt für sie daselbe wie für alle Menschen. Wir sind nur Menschen. Minderwertig. Wir sind nur Kludges. Mit diesen Regeln wuchs Seamus Zelany Harper in Boston auf.  
  
Schon früher zog er sich in seine Welt zurück. Die Technik. Ja, das war seine Welt. Heute und auch damals. Er hatte schon früh damit begonnen aus allem etwas brauchbares zu basteln. Zusammen mit den anderen lebte er in den Tag hinein. Wusste nicht was morgen kam. Für ihn war nur wichtig woher er sich etwas zu essen klauen konnte und wie er die Nietzschis ärgern konnte. Mit seinen technischen Spielzeugen ärgerte er sie immer gerne und noch heute wird bei ihnen etwas von einem Lied erzählt was ein kleiner Junge immer sang: "Großer, starker Uber bist so klein passt in meine Schuhe rein. Doch wenn ich welche hätt würd ich sie dir nicht geben..."  
  
Der kleine Junge. Er reichte den Nietzscheaner kaum bis zur Brust. Der kleine Junge mit den blonden Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden.  
  
Irgendwann war der kleine Junge gewachsen. Er lernte Beka kennen und heuerte auf der Eureka Maru als Ingenieur an. Zusammen erlebten die beiden viele Abendteuer doch sein wahres Wesen erkannte auch sie nicht. Sie sah was sie sehen sollte.Sie hielt ihn für einen Technikfreak. Für das kleine Kind. Er blickte gegen den Horizont. Das kleine Kind war längst erwachsen geworden.  
  
Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er sah die aufgehende Sonne am Horizont doch war er zu sehr in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen um dem Beachtung zu schenken. Er erinnerte sich genau als sie Andromeda geborgen hatten. Sie hatten nicht mit Dylan Hunt gerechnet. Einem Relikt aus einer lang vergessenen Zeit. Schließlich waren sie bei ihm geblieben. Eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Crew. Da war Rev Bem. Ein Magog. Aber nicht irgendeiner sondern ein Mönch. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Was es nicht alles gab. Als er noch auf der Erde gelebt hatte hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten irgendwann einem gläubigen Magog zu begegnen. Doch er war noch ganz anderen Personen begegnet. Trance Gemine. Lila und später gold. Sie war wohl das größte Rätsel von allen gewesen. Am letzten Tag hatte er so viel über sie gewusst als am ersten Tag an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Er hatte sie geliebt. Nicht von anfang an. Die Liebe war langsam gewachsen. Wie ein Keim der aufgeht. Er hatte sie geliebt. Von ganzen Herzen. Obwohl er nichts über sie wusste. Nicht woher sie stammte? Nicht wie ihr Volk hieß? Geschweigeden wie alt sie war doch Trance war eben Trance. Eine gute Seele oder auch nicht. Er würde es nie erfahren. Auch Tyr Anasazi hatte er mit der Zeit ins Herz geschlossen. Er hatte es ihm niemals erzählt aber er hätte ihm sein Leben anvertraut. Dem großen Nietzscheaner mit dem Herz aus Gold. Beka Valentine war für ihn wie eine Schwester gewesen. Eine blonde Frachterpilotin deren Schiff eine Herausforderung für jeden Ingenieur war. Eine Herausforderung, der er sich gerne gestellt hatte. Dann war er in seiner Welt. Der Technik. Aber zurück zu Beka. Wenn er Probleme hatte konnte er zu ihr kommen. Beka hatte anfangs für Dylan gekämpft um ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Ja, Dylan. Dylan Hunt war ein ganz eigenes Kapitel. Der 300 Jahre alte Capitan des Commonwealth. Im Stillen hatte er ihn bewundert. Er hatte es geschafft sie zu einer Crew zusammenzuschweißen. Er hatte ihnen ein Ziel gegeben. Ein Ziel für das es isch zu kämpfen gelohnt hatte. Anfangs glaubten sie an Dylan. An seine Stärke. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Pläne. Beka wollte einen Frachter aus Andromeda machen. Rev Bem wollte seinen Glauben verbreiten. Tyr führte immer etwas im Schilde. Was Trance vorhatte war ein Geheimnis wie sie selbst. Doch Dylan hatte es geschaftt, dass sie an das Ziel glaubten für das sie kämpften. Sie hatten das Ziel erreicht. Ein friedliches Universum. Natürlich nicht völlig doch die Galaxis war ein gefährlicher Ort. Sie hatten die Galaxis ein bisschen freundlicher gemacht doch dafür waren sie gestorben. Gestorben für ihre Überzeugung. Gestorben für den Glaube. Gestorben für ein besseres Universum. Gestorben für ihre Freunde. Dylan hatte aus einer Handvoll Egoisten Kämpfer gemacht. Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit. Kämpfer für den Frieden. Sie verlangten keinen Preis. Sie wollten nur das Resultat. Doch nun waren sie alle tot. TOT, TOT!!! hallte es in seinen Ohren. Er fiel auf die Knie. Sie hatten ihn zurückgelassen. Alleine. Einsam. Verlassen. Seit sie nicht mehr da waren wr die Welt trostlos. Farblos. Sinnlos. Er hatte immer geglaubt sie wären unverwundbar. Sie befänden sich in einer Art Blase. Niemand konnte sterben und doch waren sie gegangen. Doch es hatte einen Grund. Es musste einen Grund haben das sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Ja, er kannte den Grund. Erwusste es und bis er seine Mission nicht erfüllt hatte würde er keinen Frieden finden. Nicht im Leben und auch nicht im Tod. Er lächelte. Sah in Gedanken den kleinen Jungen, der er gewesen war. Die Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Der sture Blick aus blauen Augen. Aus dem kleinen Jungen war ein erwachsener Mann geworden. Ein Mann mit einer Mission. Er war einen letzten Blick auf die aufgehende Sonne. Ließ sie von der Magie des Augenblicks gefangennehmen. Dann wandte er sich ab und im Hintergrund hörte man leise: "Großer, starker Uber bist so klein passt in meine Schuhe rein.Doch wenn ich welche hätt würd ich sie dir nicht geben..."  
  
Und Vielleicht lächelte irgendwo auf der Erde ein kleiner Junge und sang das selbe Lied 


End file.
